Ellen Mira Mathers/Relationships
Karen Nora Mathers Karen is Ellen's younger sister who works for Ratatoskr's head, Elliot Woodman. They are considered enemies due to the conflict between Ratatoskr and DEM, though during her fight with Elliot she accuses him of tricking her into defecting from DEM with him. Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott Westcott is her boss in which she has a superior-subordinate relationship with. She always addresses him as "Ike". She does sometimes disagree with him however, sometimes questioning some of his plans, such as why he didn't let her kill Shido when she had the chance to. When Westcott was fatally injured in his final clash with Mio, Ellen went as far as begging her sworn enemy Elliot to save him, and was devastated when it became clear that Ike was beyond saving. She fainted from his death and woke up with no memories of him, though it is unclear whether she made her Realizer remove the traumatic memory of his demise or Westcott himself designed it to do so. DlII.png DAL v13 11.jpg Artemisia Bell Ashcroft Artemisia became Ellen direct subordinate and partner in the New Timeline after Mana defected. The two seem to get along very well, with Ellen even receiving swimming lessons from her. However, she does keep her in the dark regarding details about her past and that she actually had her memory wiped by DEM. DAL v14 c03.png Nibelcole Several Nibelcole were provided by Westcott to Ellen to serve as her soldiers during her mission to assassinate Shido. They ended up working well enough together, managing to successfully kill Shido in several alternate timelines. However, on a personal level, Ellen dislikes the Nibelcole due to their tendency to act like loud and gossipy teenage girls. Elliot Baldwin Woodman Woodman is Ellen's childhood friend. 30 Years ago, he helped Westcott and her bring the First Spirit into the world, but eventually left DEM to form Ratatoskr. Ellen saw this as a betrayal and vowed to personally hunt him down and kill him for breaking their "oath". Despite this, however, Westcott claims Ellen would actually be overjoyed if Woodman came back to DEM. Also, after being beaten by him in the Game Over Timeline, Ellen curses Woodman as to why he did not take her with him when he left DEM. This implies that, like her sister, Ellen had feelings for Woodman and the actual reason behind her grudge is because he abandoned her. When Westcott was dying in the True End Timeline, Ellen suppressed her grudge and begged Elliot for help, even though Westcott was clearly beyond saving. After Ellen lost her memories of Westcott and DEM, their relationship has improved. DAL v17 06.jpg Mana Takamiya While its generally unknown what Ellen's relationship with Mana was like when she was still in the DEM, she has grown to despise Mana as much as Shido, stating both siblings really know how to make her unhappy. When the two of them fought each other (in Volume 12), Ellen stated that she should have killed her back then, implying Ellen was the one who separated Mana from her family. Shido Itsuka When Westcott ordered her to observe Shido, she originally thought that he was an ordinary human. However, his ability to summon an angel peaked her interest, causing her to wonder what he was. After failing her mission, she asked Westcott if it was possible for a human to wield the power of a Spirit. Over their many meetings, Ellen has grown to greatly despise Shido. However, in Itsuka Disaster, a not himself Shido started to flirt with Ellen. Using his spirit powers he easily stopped Ellen's attempts to keep him off her back. At the end of that meeting, Ellen swore revenge for the humiliation that Shido brought to her, eagerly agreeing on Westcott's request to capture Shido afterwards. DAL v9 09.jpg DAL v12 c01.jpg Tohka Yatogami Ellen was initially interested fighting Tohka due to her standing as an AAA-rank Spirit, to satisfy her ego about being "The strongest". However, after defeating her in her Limited Release Astral Dress, Ellen lost interest in her and now just views her as another Spirit to be captured for Westcott's "goal". While fighting her again in her Inverse Form, Ellen remained absolutely confident in her victory, blaming her inability to do any considerable damage to her from being injured at the time. Category:Relationships